The Means for Survival
by SheaButter101
Summary: Post- Mockingjay, Katniss and Peeta are no where to be found and it's already the 85th Hunger games. Thought an end was put to them? Think again. Read along as we see the effects of the 85th hunger games on the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys… sorry it took So0o0o0o0o0 long. With school and stuff it took me longer than I expected. Here's the first Chapter… Uhm yeah hope you like…**

District 1 

Maylie Sparge crossed the stage in front of district one's Justice Building. She was nervous, as she always was. Ever since Effie Trincket mysteriously disappeared, she had to take over. And it wasn't easy. She always felt that the Capitol did not respond well to her, no matter how hard she tried to mimic the one before her. She figured the poor response she received was because of how openly she feared the Hunger Games. They were so heartbreaking, and she could never find a way to stomach them. They have also become more malicious. Ever since Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's little stunt with all the rebellions, the Capitol cracked down hard again. How did she do this job? Pick which kids would be sent to their deaths? It was immoral. But if she wanted to live, she would do this with a great smile.

"Hello everyone. Are we ready for the 85th annual Hunger Games?" Maylie smiled brightly. The crowd cheered happily. But of course, this was a Career District, they weren't expected to lose.

"Okay, let's get started, Ladies first." Maylie said once everyone got quiet. An uncomfortable silence swept over the area as she reached her hand in the girls name jar. She fished slowly, digging her hand deep in it. She finally grabbed one and pulled out the name. She read the name.

"Diamond Lux."

Diamond had not really been paying much attention to this whole ordeal. She was busy staring at the sparkly sand on the ground. It was no doubt a diamond shaving that had been blown over by the wind. But she did hear her name. Her head shot up instinctively. _Did she just call my name? _She wondered. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. But she stood up tall, pointing her nose into the air as she made her way to the stage. Once there she shook hands with Maylie Sparge and took a step behind her. _No need to be afraid, I've trained all my life for this. I will be the sole victor. _Diamond told herself.

"Okay, now onto the boys." Maylie smiled once again as she put her hand into the jar. This time she didn't fish around, she just pulled the first one on the top. Once she read the name she nearly sunk to her knees. She once again saw the cruelty of these games, and she couldn't hide the shock on her face, or the fact that she was near tears. She saw everyone staring at her quizzically. She cleared her throat ad tried her best to smile. "The next tribute we have is…" She paused and gave an apologetic look to the strikingly beautiful girl with golden hair, and matching golden eyes. They were hard, and she was staring straight ahead. "Sage Lux." As soon as she spoke his name there was a collective gasp from the audience. She looked again at Diamond. She sucked in a deep breath and held blew it out slowly. Diamond's eyes found her brother's tall muscular body. His jaw was set, his golden hair blew with the wind and his eyes were cold. Once he got on stage he looked at Diamond.

"Sage." Diamond whispered.

"Diamond." He replied. They stared at each other with silent understanding.

"I'd die before I let anyone touch you."

District 2

District one's reaping was almost too much to handle for Maylie. But she had to go on. She couldn't get emotional again, this was her job. She had to do this calmly. Yet she hoped that this district would be a little easier on her sensitive soul.

"District two. How is everyone? Well it's that time again. Let us choose the Tributes for this year's Hunger Games! As always… we will begin with the girls first." Maylie said. She fished her hand around for a little while and pulled out a name. "Lizza Grid." Maylie announced.

Lizza sucked in a deep breath. The girls around her gave her tight smiles. Her friends gave her a quick hug. She wanted to cry. But she had to remain strong. She pulled back her dark hair and wrapped it in a bun. Then she walked quickly to the stage, shaking Maylie's hand. She turned and looked out into the crowd. She found her mother's face. It was hard. Lizza definitely wanted cry. "Okay on with the event. Now to the boys. Mason Dane." Maylie pulled his name out quickly.

Mason smiled once he heard his name. This was his chance to show everyone who he really was. How strong he could be and come out as the victor of these games. Out of all these years he's attended the reaping he has been waiting to be called. Now at his last year he has finally been picked. Life was looking up. With his tall and muscular build, he looked intimidating as he walked up the stairs of the stage. He towered of Maylie as he shook her hand, smile still on his face. He looked over at his opponent. Lizza Grid, 15 year old,

_Kind of cute. It's too bad she has to die._

District 3

Is it bad that she was already begging for this to be over? She just sent four kids to their possible deaths, and she has 20 more. Maylie didn't know how much more of this job she could stomach. She crossed the front of District 3 Justice Building. Staring out into the crowd she scanned their faces, ages running from 12 to 18. _Two of you will be sent to your deaths. I am so sorry. _She thought. She did her usual greeting to the crowd and picked out a name from the girl's jar. "Ella Parker."

Tears entered her eyes once she heard her name. Immediately she turns her head and finds her mother's eyes. They lock, and she sees the tears running down her mother's face. _She's going to be alone. With dad dying, and now me going off to the games, she has no one left. _"Don't worry mom. I'll come back for you." Maylie watched sadly as the young girl made her way to the stage. She had light brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She kneaded her nimble fingers together nervously. She shook her hand and turned away. "Next we have, as the male tribute. James File."

James let out sigh once he heard his name. This was his first time actually participating in the reaping. Of course this happened to him, everything happens to him. Maybe this was for the best. No one wanted him here anyway, being a 12 year old orphan child doesn't really go far in Panem. Just an extra mouth to feed and no one wants that. No matter how well you can manipulate technology into doing just what you please. He walked slowly to the stage. All the boys parted once the sensed his presence or more like smell his presence. James didn't really have the means to shower regularly, and he spends his days and nights outside. Needless to say, staying clean isn't what helped him survive. He holds his head up as he walk onto the stage and comes face to face with Maylie Sparge. She stared at him with her hand over her mouth. He held out his hand waiting for her to shake. _This boy, he is so small, malnutrition and frail. Why did I pick his name?_

Maylie removed her hand from her face and extended it out to James'. Her fingers shook as they finally touched. "How old are you?" Maylie whispered.

"Twelve." Was his reply to her. With that he stepped back and looked at his fellow tribute Ella. He knew her. She worked very well with wire. He had stolen a few from her without her noticing. He smiled at her and she smiled softly back. But her eyes went back into the crowd. He followed her gaze and saw her mother sobbing silently into her hands._ Parents. I wonder if they'd cry if they saw me now. _Jame wanted to cry, He also wanted parents but that obviously wasn't going to happen. He was twelve years old, and his tears were dried up.

District 4

Only four districts. Maylie has only announced the tributes for four districts, and she's ready to quit. But she must continue. She must stop thinking about it and just do.

"District four, how are we today?" She greeted the crowd. They cheered and clapped their hands. Many had anticipating smiles on their faces. Confidence- Maylie noticed this and remembered- this was also a career district. _Of course these kids are confident; no one expects them to die. _Maylie thought with a hint of distaste. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she reached her hand into the jar and pulled out a name. "For our female tribute, we have Temper Willow." Maylie announced.

Temper sucked in a breath. All the girls turned to look at her. They gave her sad smiles and words of encouragement. Her best friend Violet came over and gave her a hug.

"You can do it, Temper." Violet told her. Temper smiled at her. She made her way out of the maze of girls.

Maylie watched the girl Temper walk up to the stage. She had long ringlets of auburn hair. Her blue eyes were piercing and she had a very fit figure. She took her place on the stage and something in her eyes made Maylie instantly dislike her. She seemed as though she would do anything for survival. For the first time Maylie hates a tribute. But that doesn't mean she wishes death on her.

Maylie let her thoughts get away from her. She didn't realize that she has stood there idly for many minutes. Shaking her head vigorously she continued. She reached in and pulled out a boy's name "Curstin Post." She announced. She watched as the short boy weaved through the crowd and walked onto the stage. She turned around and shook both of their hands then she walked off the stage.

In the train, on her way to District 5, the Head Gamemaker walked into her room and handed her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" She asked him. Utterly confused.

"This is a notice saying you no longer will be announcing at the reapings. I don't believe you have the heart for it."

"So, who will do it?" Maylie challenged.

"Someone who does have the heart. Listen Maylie, I get it. You're a nice girl and you can't stomach these brutal games, it's okay. Not everyone is cut out for this job. I like you May. Think of this as a good thing. I'm saving you. You're heart." He told her quietly. Maylie looked at him.

"Don't try to be sweet. My heart will be okay. This is not about me, this is about these kids. Kid's fighting to the death. I just, I need this job and you can't just take it from me, they will kill me Jude." Maylie whispers harshly, pleading with him.

"Alright listen, you have one more chance to pretend that you love these games, and I mean LOVE them. If you can't pull it off, you're done Maylie, Done. I don't want the president to have my head also. So pull it together. District 5, Showtime.

District 5

Maylie stepped off the train with new determination. If it's amazing acting they want, it's amazing acting they'll get. "Hello District 5!" She enthused as she stepped onto the stage. "Alright let us choose our tributes for this year's games. District 5's female tribute is Candle Dekk." Maylie smile brightly.

Candle's eyes immediately well up with tears. Never in a million years did she expect to be chosen. Now here she is, walking up to the stage, shaking the hand of the woman who sent her to her death. She used her long red hair to shield he face from the cameras. She tried her hardest to not pay attention to who else was picked for this unbearable fate. But the name Maylie chose pierced her heart. Scooter Swit. Candle's heart raced a million times faster, unable to stand she fell to her knees. She watched as the sort and skinny boy walked up towards the stage staring at her. There was no doubt he was crying also. He walked over t her and gave her a long kiss on the mouth.

Maylie's heart clenched a the scene besides her. She just sent a couple to the games. Not that District 1 hadn't hurt her worse by sending brother and sister to the games, but this couple's public display of affection was almost too much to bear. But she kept the smile on her face. "May the odds be ever in your favor." She added the popular saying Effie Trinket was known for. In her heart, she meant it.

District 6

Maylie crossed the stage, trying her hardest not to hyper ventilate. This was her home town, her district. Where she was born before her mother met that evil man that is now the president of the Capital. Even though she lived here for only 5 years of her life, she feels a pull towards it, and there is no way she wants to send it's children to their death. But she has to. Her life depends on it.

"Isa Kay and Saka Rint." She announces quickly. She watches as both walk slowly out of their area and make their way to the stage. They walk onto the stage solemnly, looking at each other. Isa's pin straight black hair flies in her face as she walks, and Saka's tall strong build gives off an intimidating effect.

Maylie tried hard to focus on what was going on around her. But she couldn't, this was just too hard for her, way too much for her to handle. Her head was spinning, and the sight of Isa made her sick with guilt. She was such a pretty girl, she didn't deserve to die in these games.

Maylie's head felt a thousand times to heavy, She stared at Isa for as long as she could, but there was only so much she saw before the world went black.

**AN: Yeah so there you go, I know its not finished and im so angry, but I rele wanted to get this out to u guys before Hunger Games actually came out in the movies. March 23, 2012 midnight showing! Yes! I am in there. But yes here you go. This probably isn't what you guys were expecting and things may be a little confusing, but it will all come together in the end, so hang in there with me. It should be a fun journey! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

District 7

Lady Park stood laughing with her friends. Of course she was at the reapings, but honestly who cares? Her family wasn't the richest family but they sure weren't the poorest, needless to say her name was only in 1 time. This is her last year of participating in the reapings anyway so honestly she shouldn't care. Besides, this was an interesting topic. This was what happened to Maylie Sparge after she fainted in district 6, with the whole world watching. That's something you don't do in Panem that is something you don't do period.

Of course Lady was surprised when she heard the fill in call her name. She nearly fainted, if it wasn't for her friends she would have. She stared at the stage in disbelief, at the peacekeeper holding that god forsaken piece of paper in his hand.

Jack Barnes stood in the crowd, nervously shaking. Lauren Park, a girl who was in his class was going to be a tribute. He and Lauren were never friends, she was much too popular. Someone like him, well they never get noticed by the popular crew. However he felt bad for Lady. There was no way she was going to win these games and honestly neither would he, as long as he didn't get…

"Jack Barnes." The peacekeeper called. So much for not getting picked. He walked silently to the stage. He looked over at Lady− who was now crying hysterically− and knew that this was the beginning of the end of his life.

District 8

Cordoroy looked over, across the clearing. He saw his family waiting nervously for the peacekeeper to stick their hands in the jar. Normally it is girls first, but the peacekeepers don't really follow the same rules; that was Maylie Sparge's job. Cordoroy saw his little sister squeezing her mother's hand. Cordoroy understood why they were nervous; he was the first of mother's children to enter a reaping. He hoped the odds were in his favor. However when he heard his name called, he knew they were not. He heard a curdling cry come from his mother's direction. He dared not to look. He had to remain strong even though his family was no so weak.

If there was one thing Frame Zipp hated, it would have to be disorganization. That was exactly what these games were turning out to be. She watched as Cordoroy took the stage. He was just a boy, only 13. Granted she was only 13 years of age also, yet she wasn't the one picked as tribute.

"Frame Zipp." Frame literally fainted. The next time she woke up, she was on a train to the Capital.

District 9

Laurel Sahli stood in the back of her section. She pushed her hair out of her face and began biting her nails. First time in the reapings and she hated it. She hated everything about the hunger games. They were inhumane and cruel. Normally she would push thoughts such as these away, but today, it felt real. Today she was taking part of it. Would she voice her opinions out loud? She was much too shy for that. But she knew what she thought.

"Laurel Sahli." She heard a peacekeeper call. She fought back the tears that threatened to spill onto her face. She needed to stay strong. Yes, she was small, but there was no way she was going to let the other tributes think she was weak because she's small.

_Laurel. _Niel thought. He sighed with grief. Of course he didn't know her well, but he's talked to her once or twice. They had Panem History together, never in this dreams could he imagine such a quiet girl as herself entering the hunger games. But he should know from watching his brothers go into the games, and never return, that when it comes to the games, expect the unexpected. In reference to the unexpected, he heard his name called. He looked over his shoulder to his mom standing in the background. He hung his head low. She had one more son left, and given this family's track record, it wasn't going to be for long.

District 10

"Trew Wooly and Lassie Hay." The peacemaker called out. This specific peacekeeper wanted no part in the picking of the tributes. Yet she got stuck with the job anyway. So needless to say, she rushed the process. She turned her head, so that she would not have to see the two tributes looking confused and melancholy as they walked to the stage.

Trew turned to face the crowd, he grabbed Lassie's hand. "We are district 10's tributes into the 85th hunger games. Mr. Hay, I will do all that is in my power to make sure your daughter is the one who returns here safely." Trew kissed his fingers and held it up in the air. Or distressed peacekeeper let out a small sob. This is why she didn't want this job.

District 11

District 11 was never fond of the Hunger Games. They were cruel and the death of Rue in the 74th hunger games is what made this district resent the game, and panem even more. It is a wonder how after the events that took place, The government has not changed. The rebellion that occurred, the Mockingjay and Peeta. District 13. Everything. Panem was still the same Panem.

Ely Litten looked up once he heard his name called. He smiled. He kept this smile plastered on his face the entire time he made his way to the stage, and once he got up there he smiled directly into the camera. "Well this was unexpected." Ely laughed. "Well you have to take what life throws at you." Ely is and always has been, a joker. He saw good in everything and made those around him smile.

Casey was impressed with Ely. He always had a way of lightening the mood around District 11. He made the District Sing again. Even when she heard her name called, she was still impressed with Ely. If there was anyone she wanted to win these games, it would be him.

District 12

Aidan sat down on the ground surrounded by the ten other 17 year olds. If district 12 was poor before, it was definitely poor now. Only the lowest of the low lived in this district, honestly the district consisted of young boys who were working to send money back home to their families in other districts. However there were quite a few did live in district 12. Families are sent over when the female population is running low. Their sent over for the games. Aidan through a rock. He shook his head as he heard the girl tribute called. Candle Firr. She just moved to this district not even a year ago. Poor girl. Just then, Aidan found himself wondering who the other tributes were. He wished he had actually stayed in the center of town to watch the reapings. But he didn't want to subject himself to that.

Aidan Gray. His name was called and he looked up. Standing to his feet he knew it was a good idea, not watching the reapings. It's better if he didn't know who he was going to kill.


End file.
